1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible floating panels, structures and assemblies which offer multiple uses, and which may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the assembly to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible objects have recently become popular with both adults and children. Examples of such collapsible objects are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,812 (Norman), 5,467,794 (Zheng) and 5,560,385 (Zheng) in the form of collapsible structures. These structures can be used as play structures, shelters, tents, and storage structures, among other uses. These structures may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
Other examples of collapsible objects include blanket, mat and floating assemblies as illustrated in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,073,283 (Zheng), 6,170,100 (Le Gette et al.), 6,343,391 (Le Gette et al.) and 6,908,353 (Zheng). These assemblies can be used as blankets, floor mats, and floating mats. These blankets and mats may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the blanket or mat to facilitate convenient storage and use.
In particular, floating assemblies have become increasingly popular as they allow users to lounge in the water of a swimming pool. Conventional floating assemblies are often called “floating islands”, and are essentially inflatable pool loungers that need to be inflated for use, and deflated for storage. Since it can be time-consuming to inflate and deflate large floating assemblies, there is a need for floating assemblies that can be easily and quickly deployed and packed up.
In addition, many of the currently-available floating islands and floating assemblies come in a pre-set configuration or size, and the user often desires to have more flexibility to change the configurations and/or sizes of the assemblies to suit different needs.
Thus, there remains a need for floating assemblies that can be easily and quickly deployed and packed up, and which allow the user to change the configurations and/or sizes to suit different needs.